Powers of Darkness AU version
by Byproduct of Evil
Summary: This is the AU version of my fic Powers of Darkness where Harry goes dark and joins Voldemort. Contains Dark!Harry and HarryBellatrix
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is the AU on one of my fics (Powers of Darkness) where Harry goes dark that I said I'd write. Everything in it is the same, until after chapter 6. This is where this starts off. Read the first 6 chapters of that at the very least for this to make sense. Some of the plot and such may be included in this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters and places relating to it. I do own the story-line of Powers of Darkness, and this AU too.

**Powers of Darkness AU version**

**Chapter 1**

Roughly 24 hours had passed in the dungeon Harry was in since the Dark Lord had left last time, and Harry knew he would be arriving again soon by the footsteps he could hear outside.

"So, Potter, have you decided if you want to stop all of the deaths yet?" asked Voldemort when he entered Harry's cell, seeming very confident over what Harry's choice would be.

Harry stayed silent. He had indeed decided, but he didn't want to reveal his choice too soon. He wanted to enjoy his last few seconds before the darkness he knew would follow enveloped him.

"Well?!"

Harry could feel through his scar that the Dark Lord was getting impatient. That was probably a bad thing.

"Have you chosen?"

Harry heaved a sigh. He it was time to reveal his choice.

"Yes. I have."

Harry averted his eyes. He couldn't believe he was being forced into this, but he had to. He just had to.

"And what is your decision, boy?"

"I… I'll join you."

He could feel Voldemort's gaze on him without even looking. He was probably slightly shocked at the fact that Harry had joined him so quickly, without too much persuasion.

"Hold out you arm," he heard Voldemort say after a couple of minutes, practically being able to hear the smirk that he knew was there.

Harry slowly complied; raising his arm for what he knew would come next. Voldemort grabbed it roughly; pulling him forwards, and pointed his wand at it.

Harry fought down the urge to flinch as he watched on helplessly. There was nothing he could do about it. He had made his bed, and now he had to lie in it.

He closed his eyes as he felt Lord Voldemort's wand press against his skin and heard the muttered incantation which caused him to fall to his knees in pain, yet managed to keep the scream that was threatening to escape because of it in. He knew what had happened. He knew there was no turning back. He knew he had received the Dark Mark.

**A/N:** Okay, that seemed to perfect place to end it, but the next chapters will be longer and hopefully darker. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you everyone in advance for all of the reviews I've gotten for this so far! They mean quite a bit for me!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, only the original version of Powers of Darkness.

**Chapter 2**

"Master," murmured each Death Eater in turn as they approached the Dark Lord, crawling forwards to kiss the hem of his robe, then crawling back to their places in the circle, several of them curious about the subdued looking figure standing beside their Lord with the shadow that was cast from the hood of his cloak obscuring his face.

"My Death Eaters!" Voldemort said once they had all gotten back to their place. "You all know of the raid on Azkaban, and how it was a victory for us, regaining several of my faithful. That day was truly joyous to our cause, but today shall be even more so!"

Voldemort motioned for the figure beside him to step forwards and lower their hood. They hesitated for a moment, before complying, revealing his face for all to see, and shocking all of the Death Eaters. It was official now, and there was no turning back at all. Soon the whole world would know it. It would most probably be in the Daily Prophet, and that would be the final nail in his coffin as far as the wizarding public was concerned. Harry Potter had definitely become a Death Eater.

* * *

Severus Snape rushed through the halls of Hogwarts in search of Headmaster Dumbledore, his cloak billowing behind him. He already checked the main Order Headquarters, and he hadn't been there, along with several other places the man was likely to be. He was in a rush for a very good reason too. And because of that he didn't quite notice when he almost knocked over the old head of school.

"Whoa, slow down, Severus, my boy. Now what's the rush?"

"Potter… with… Death Eaters…" Snape gasped out, trying to catch his breath and swallowing the saliva that had somehow gotten into his mouth in his haste.

Dumbledore frowned at him. There were two possible things that the phrase Snape had just said could be interpreted as. The first was that Harry Potter had been kidnapped by Death Eaters - which was true, they knew that was pretty much true after what had happened in Azkaban - or that Harry had joined the Death Eaters.

"Severus, what do you mean?" he said gravely, praying he wasn't about to hear the answer he thought he was going to, and that he would be wrong for one of the few times in his life.

Snape slowly caught his breath, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get any message across whilst he was still panting and gasping.

"Potter… Potter has joined the Death Eaters."

* * *

Harry lay down on the bed in the room he had been given to stay in. It was small, but he supposed he wouldn't be spending much time in there. He knew that the majority of it would be spent being trained by the Dark Lord, and maybe a few other Death Eaters, probably only the most trusted in the Inner circle.

He shivered slightly. It was cold in the room, but he knew he would get used to it. He could get used to almost all situations if he was in it for long enough. And who knew how long this one would last? No one did really. His life as a Death Eater may never end, what with no one left that could possibly defeat the Dark Lord, his _master._

Harry shuddered, and then, as if the gravity of the whole situation had only just hit him when he had thought that he was now a Death Eater and was bound to serve the Dark Lord had only just sunk in, he felt tears leak from his eyes.

Some might wonder why a boy who had suffered so much in his was crying over something that could be described as a tattoo. Those people didn't know the truth. Sure, everyone who knew the hatred that was associated with Dark Mark (similar to that which is though of with the swastika in the muggle world) would possibly understand; if they didn't become blinded by hate themselves, which they surely would do.

Then there are others who would understand why there were tears streaming down his face, though those would mainly be the Death Eaters who were forced into signing up by their families, so they would never truly understand. How could they, when they had never actively fought against Him?

Something's in life are difficult, no one can deny that. Some time's in life are difficult too, and Harry had a feeling that this would be one of those times.

He wiped the tears from his eyes away. They wouldn't help him now. In fact they would probably make things worse since his mark was burning. Voldemort wanted him to go to him.

* * *

Lord Voldemort watched as his newest and most valuable recruit walked in, obeying his call. The boy bowed and kept his eyes averted. It could be described as amazing as to how quickly the boy learned some things, such as the proper way for Death Eaters to behave around him.

"Harry Potter," he said slowly, smirking as he noticed how the boy felt uncomfortable in his presence. Well, he would soon learn. "Tell me, do you remember what Dumbledore told you of the prophecy."

"All of it?" he asked, before hastily adding "My Lord." It wouldn't do for him to be killed just yet. He didn't want to die. Not right then.

"Of course all of it!" Voldemort hissed, his anger rising, causing Harry to wince through the connection through the old curse scar. "Why would I tell you to tell me what was said if I didn't mean all of it?!"

Harry gulped. He could see that he would have to be careful about what he said, unless he wished to be on the wrong end of an Avada.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…"_ he began to recite it from memory. It was so simple that he had instantly memorised it the moment he had heard it. _"Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

Harry kept quiet after that, his eyes trained to the ground whilst the Dark Lord thought over what he had recited. Finally, several minutes must have passed at least, Voldemort spoke again.

"Interesting," Voldemort said his voice deceptively calm. "Do you remember the training I told you about last night?"

"Yes, my lord," Harry said simply.

"Good, it will begin at sunrise tomorrow. I will be training you personally. Is that understood?"

"Yes my lord."

* * *

Have you ever wondered why when something you are dreading is approaching time seems to speed up and when it arrives times slows down, whilst when you are looking forwards to something else times seems to slow, and then, when it arrives, time speeds up again? This was most certainly true for Harry.

He was dreading the next morning, when his 'training' would begin, yet time seemed to be going at twice normal speed. Before he knew it it was already morning, and his training with Voldemort had started.

"Understand this immediately," said the Dark Lord. "In this room you will learn the darkest magic know to man. It will be hard, it will be dangerous, it will be painful, but you will not give up unless you wish to die in the most painful way that can be thought up, is that clear?"

"Yes my lord," Harry said gloomily. Somehow he wasn't looking forwards to these lessons.

**A/N: **Well, this is certainly a whole lot longer that chapter 1. In fact, this easily made it past the 1000 word mark. That's pretty much a shock for me, especially since I've written the majority of this quickly, making it up as I go along. But whatever.

Oh! I've just remembered something! In later chapters I may be making Harry and animagi (and I'm not just going to make him the typical clichéd forms that are already out there). If anyone had any suggestions for what then could you please tell me and give me a brief description of what the animal (magical or otherwise) looks like (I don't own a copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them). Thank you!

**Vegita43: **Thank you.

**Launigsiae: **Yeah, so I am, even if it does mean I'll have more to update.

**Khayla: **Yeah, I know it was short, but I have loads of trouble writing longer chapters. Just recently I have been managing to write longer ones though.

**Joji Sada: **Okies!

**HAZZAGRIFF: **Thanks!

**darknessallover: **I'll try to make each of the chapters longer.

**Ranchan17:** Thanks, and I know it was.

**The Vampire Story Hunter: **Aren't you overreacting just a little?

**Hi Im Crazy: **It's okay! I'm trying to update them both, but it's hard when my computer time has just been cut practically in half (glares at mother)

**jeangab057: **Thanks! But it didn't take me that long to get the first chapter out (really).

**Nemati: **I was already on the Dark side! Just because I haven't written any darkfics before this doesn't mean that I'm not dark!

**scholcomp25: **Here it is!

**Ryua Malfoy: **I've already got some plans for what will happen, but I can't exactly reveal them yet. I may become one of those crazy authors who pretty much dooms the world by not having Harry kill Voldemort (one person who I know is reading this fic will know whether that's true or not).

**Ossini**: Okay!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yep, me again. And don't blame me for the start of this chapter. It's my first otherwise.

If you want to know what the Italian parts of this chapter mean they are between [ and ] and are written in _italics_.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter book 6 and 7 would probably be out by now. But I don't since they aren't.

**Chapter 3**

"What is wrong with you?" asked Bella, sitting up in bed and pulling the covers close as she looked at the person she had shared a cell in Azkaban with. "You seem distracted."

"Do I?" he asked her in a tone that clearly showed that she was right.

"Yeah, it's like your body's here, but you're mind is elsewhere."

Harry shrugged lightly, obviously not caring.

"Isn't there a meeting soon?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Don't change the subject!" Bella snapped at him, making Harry roll his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go get dressed," he said, getting up after a moment and reaching for his clothes.

"Why? We've got ages to get down there."

"We've got 10 minutes."

"Oh… 10 minutes?! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!"

"I just did!"

"That's not what I meant! - How's my hair look?! Is my make-up okay?!"

"Bella! It's just a meeting! And you'll have you mask on and your hood up like the rest of us!"

"Oh God! It's that bad?!"

Harry didn't reply, but shook his head and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'women!', before curling over his arm in pain. Bella quickly copied this action as both of their marks burned.

---

"Severus, report!" Voldemort snapped out. It was a good (or bad) half an hour into the meeting and already five people had been tortured.

Snape stepped forwards nervously and bowed to the Dark Lord quickly before getting on with his report.

"My Lord, it appears that someone has been leaking some valuable information to Dumbledore over the past few weeks."

_"Crucio!_" Voldemort hissed. "Who is the leak?!"

Snape breathed heavily as he got to his feet again, and bowed his head before responding.

"M-my Lord, I am afraid I do not know. The old fool has managed to keep the identity off his informant a secret."

Voldemort snarled, and cast another cruciatus on Snape, before ending the meeting and dismissing them, much too every Death Eater's relief.

"Potter, stay."

Harry gulped slightly, his face, though no one could tell from behind the mask, had gone white at those words, but turned regardless. He had been trying to leave the room as quickly as he could, just like the rest of the Death Eaters, none of whom wanted to be the last to leave the room when the Dark Lord was pissed off.

He turned and bowed quickly, hoping that this would be over as quickly and painlessly as it possibly could.

"My Lord?" he asked quietly after a couple of moments of silence.

_"Crucio!"_

The full force of the curse hit him head on, causing Harry to feel pain unlike any other. It was almost indescribable, it was so bad. He dropped to his knees in pain, but didn't scream, he wouldn't.

"Tell me Potter," Harry vaguely heard the Dark Lord say through the haze of pain. "How can I be sure of your allegiance to me?"

"M-my lord," Harry gasped out eventually. _'Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it'_ His mind screamed out at him, begging him not to give the Dark Lord the satisfaction of knowing how much pain he was in. "I swear to you, my loyalty is to you and you alone."

Voldemort finally released the curse, surveying him with suspicion, whilst Harry, still breathing heavily, kept his head bowed.

"Now that's the thing," he finally said. "How can I be sure of where your loyalty truly does lie? How do I know _you _are not Dumbledore's informant?"

Harry kept silent for a moment, contemplating how he could answer this without insulting the person who held his life in their hands.

"My Lord," Harry said slowly and carefully. "Even though I may seem a fool at times, I am not one. You know that I have no occlumency shields, that I have nothing to prevent you from finding out where my loyalties lie."

Harry's eyes were kept to the floor all of this time, and he silently prayed not to be victim of another cruciatus.

"It seem Potter," Voldemort said, slight amusement in his voice. "That you have a brain after all."

A child of no more than ten years of age wandered aimlessly around the Italian village of Capo Rizzuto. He had short, dark brown hair, olive coloured eyes and a vagabond look about him.

"Ottenga perso! Premete il piede siete niente ma difficoltà! Esca del nostro villaggio!" one man yelled at him, throwing something which hit him on the head. _[Get lost! You tramps are nothing but trouble! Get out of our village!]_

The boy frowned slightly, but left quickly enough. Not without a parting word though.

"Il mondo sta cambiando, voi sarà dentro per una scossa quando finito." _[The world is changing, you will be in for a shock when it is over.]_

The man snorted in annoyance and went inside out of the midday sun. The boy was obviously insane. What could possibly happen that would change the world so much that anyone would be shocked about these days?

"Ron!" said Hermione sharply. "I can't believe you!"

"But Hermione!"

"How can you be more concerned about your own stomach when anything could be happening to Harry!"

"Hermione!"

"Don't Hermione me Ron! I can't believe you doubt his innocence! You're supposed to be his best friend!"

"Will you look at the facts Hermione!"

"I am Ron! And I can see there was no evidence to convict him!"

"Hermione! Face the facts! There may have been no evidence - or at least proper evidence - to convict him in the first place. He may not have been a Death Eater when they put him in there, but face it! He is now! Snape saw him!"

Hermione stared at Ron in shock for a moment. She could hardly believe what she had just heard. There had been absolutely no way she would have believed it before - she had ever defended Harry against everyone when they had heard that Harry now bore the Dark Mark, but now it really hit home.

"B-But he could have been given the mark against his will!" she said, her voice rising a few octaves. Ron shook his head sadly.

"No, he couldn't have. I overheard once somewhere that the person has to accept the mark willingly, of their own free will. They have to say - without the influence of potions or spells, that they will join You-Know-Who."

Hermione's eyes went wide with shock. That had been the only other explanation she had been able to think of, and now even that last hope had been dashed. It was true. She felt so betrayed… and doomed.

**A/N: **I am soooooo sorry this took so long! You all have my sincerest apologies! But I did add an entirely scene into it as compensation!

Okay, from now on I'm having a rota for the order that I update my fics in. After I put this up I will update my fic 'Dad?' next, followed by the original version of this, then this again, and repeat for however long it'll take.

**ElegantArrow64:** Yes, I did write something like this before; I still am, in fact. This is only a version of it where Harry chose light at a point where he was given the choice between which side to choose. And, if I may ask, are you insane?

**Launigsiae: **A snake? With rings? Do you have any more information? Like a name? If I get one I may be able to find a description of it on the net, possibly a picture. Right now the only snake I can think of that is mentioned in HP is the basilisk, though I think there are a couple more.

**Dark Miroku: **Um,yeah, sorry this chapter took me, like, forever.

**Ranchan17: **Ah, Voldemort has his reasons for not killing Harry. And for once I actually know what they are!

**Twlight Moon: **He told Voldemort about the prophecy because he's now a Death Eater. Plus Harry never mastered occlumency, so it would be pointless in lying as Voldemort would know anyway.

**Hi Im Crazy: **Lol, poor Harry indeed, especially considering what I have planned for him.

**squirrel-bladder4: **Lol, thanks, but unfortunately I can't claim it was mine. There's loads of them out there, quite a few of which are good and well written.

**Kerstyn: **Lol! It's not that unusual!

**The Vampire Story Hunter: **Um, nice scene... But I'm not sure if I'll use it. This fic is only rated PG-13, and I don't intend to raise it any higher unless the language I use in it gets so bad (like, me and my friends on a normal day bad) or there's too much violence for it to possibly be rated anything other than R.

**jeangab057: **Yep! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**linky2: **I'll try to.

**Khayla: **Is this a better situation? And I did just about understand that review.

**Phinn: **A hyena? That's original. I'll definitely consider that.

**Bellatrix Riddle: **Lol, thanks! How is it a twist though?

**DOG-SEJR: **::rolls eyes:: Listen, the most I'm gonna do is imply it, maybe write the very start of a sex scene unless I increase the rating, which is doubtful.

**topsta: **Yeah, actually, it would. But somehow I'm not sure If I'll do that though.

**Shadman: **Hmmm, I'll consider those two as well.

**Kage Mirai: **Thanks! And I'm sorry I took so long!

**Hihi: **You know I could take that as either an insult or compliment, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Yes! That's right! It's an update! Amazing! Shocking! An update!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, get lost.

**Chapter 4**

Pain hurts, regardless of what type of pain it is or what caused it. Some pain feels terrible, but only lasts for a short amount of time, leaving you barely enough time to acknowledge it, whilst other types of pain last for much longer, but start of so small you can't feel it, then increase gradually, so you do not notice when it began, but regardless of this it is still pain usually physical. Some pain feels as if you are being stabbed, whilst others feel as if you have been hit, punched or something else. Another sort of pain does not hurt exactly, but then it doesn't not hurt either. It just feels genuinely uncomfortable. This is physical pain again.

There are other sorts of pain as well. There is the pain that you feel when you are picked on, or you have just broken up from a possibly serious relationship. There is guilt that many people feel when they blame themselves for something that they either had no control over or they caused whether directly or indirectly. It still hurts.

And finally there is the pain of loss. When someone losses someone they care about it seems to hurt beyond belief, as if they can't truly believe that they're gone. What makes it worse is if the person is not dead or lives at the opposite ends of the world or something along those lines, but had betrayed you and everything that you believe in.

That was how Ron Weasley felt.

Harry was gone, he had betrayed them all. But he still didn't believe it. To Ron it felt as if it couldn't be true, as if it were some elaborate lie concocted to fool everyone in an attempt to bring Voldemort, as if he would wake up suddenly and find it was all a dream. But he knew he wouldn't wake it. It's not possible to wake up when you are not asleep. He knew that. But it didn't stop him from hoping it none the less.

It was true that he told Hermione that Harry was a Death Eater now, that all of the evidence pointed to it, but he didn't believe it himself. He couldn't. As much as he wished he could, willed himself that he could, he couldn't. Harry was his friend, and he knew Harry wouldn't do such a thing. He knew that Harry wouldn't betray them. He knew Harry. Harry would never join Voldemort. Harry would never learn the Dark Arts. Harry wouldn't.

"Release the spell now," Harry heard the Dark Lord hissed at him, and he quickly obeyed the order. He was in a training session with the Dark Lord and he had managed to master the cruciatus after what seemed like months to him, and the victims that he used it on (a muggle prisoner that bore a very slight resemblance to Uncle Vernon's sister Marge) now sat huddled in a corner of the small cell she had been given.

"That is enough for today."

Harry nodded and bowed, taking his dismissal quickly, leaving the dungeon as soon as he could, a small smirk of satisfaction forming on his mouth. Every time he used the Dark Arts it felt better, more right to be using them, as though they were meant to be used, rather than shunned by the wizarding world. Truth be told, he couldn't actually remember the reason he had been so set against them previously.

He gasped slightly in shock as someone grabbed him from behind and shoved him against a wall, pressing their lips against his. He stiffened for a moment, before relaxing into the kiss and enjoying after realising who it was.

"Good to see you too," Harry said once they broke apart. Then he noticed something different about that person's appearance. "Bella, what happened to your hair?"

Bella scowled at the mention of her hair, which was now blond rather than black.

"My _lovely _sister and that dratted husband of hers were on a 'pro-blond' escapade. Wanna give them pink and scarlet hair as revenge"

"Why pink and scarlet?"

Bella looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Good point. That would just be stupid. Gold with yellow stripes and tartan pokadots better?"

Harry laughed slightly, shaking his head in disbelief. Some people were totally insane.

"Oh!" Bella said, her face suddenly lighting up with glee. "I've got some good news! Rodulphus is dead!"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"And how is that good news?"

"Cause we can go public with our relationship! So will you help me with my revenge?"

"Fine," Harry said, sighing. "Just as long I don't end up with funny coloured hair or anything."

Bella smiled broadly and laughed as she proceeded to drag him along to their room.

**A/N: **Yes, I know it's short, but I had some trouble with it. It was kinda hard for me to write. But on the brighter side, I'm getting my own computer something this week.

**Kage Mirai: **::smiles:: Thanks!

**The Vampire Story Hunter: **Good point, but so far Harry's loyalty to Voldemort isn't strong enough for him to betray Dumbledore about Snape.

**mellowyellow36: **Okay.

**Ranchan17: **Lol, good to know you like this.

**Launigsiae: **You mean 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'? If it is there's a copy of it at the Harry Potter Lexicon.

**Ryua Malfoy: **Okay on occasions!

**jeangab057: **Yep! But she is a girl, so what do you expect?

**Krissy Riddle: **The kid in Italy? Well, you'll just have to wait and see.

**Amscray: **Nah, I didn't take it as an insult. In fact, you helped inspire the whole start of this chapter with Ron.

**Topsta: **Lol, to tell the truth, I like it more at this moment too.

**SerpentClara: **The reason he didn't tell Voldemort about Snape was because he isn't quite fully loyal to the Dark side yet. In a couple of chapters maybe he will tell Voldemort though.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Mmmmm! Don't you just love the smell of new money! I know I do! Though it makes me strangely hungry...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, nor have I ever claimed to.

**Chapter 5**

A screech filled the air as Narcissa stormed into Bella's room, her hair dyed gold with the most ridiculous combination of colours pokadotted all over her expensive hair-do.

"Bellatrix! What did you do?!" she screamed at her sister, obviously furious whilst Bellatrix was rolling around on the floor laughing. "It's not funny!"

"Yes - yes it is," Bella finally managed to gasp out, before diving for cover behind the bed, still laughing her head off.

Narcissa growled at her, her eyes narrowing dangerously and a glint of pure murder appearing in her eyes.

"Reverse whatever you did now," Narcissa hissed, an amount of venom in her voice that very few people had ever head. Besides her husband and son of course. This just proceeded in making Bella giggle harder.

"I-It's your o-own fault," she managed to get out finally, gasping for breath. "You sh-shouldn't have m-mess with my hair!"

Narcissa's eyes narrowed yet further still, to the point were they were nothing more than slits, her fury at Bella mounting to an unbelievable amount.

"Un... Do... It... Now," she finally said, stressing each and every syllable to try and get over to her sister that someone would pay if it wasn't reversed.

"No!" Bellatrix declared happily, mirth evident not only in her voice, but in her face. Narcissa growled at her, fury growing in her eyes. This meant war.

There was a hop in his step and a song in his heart as Harry walked to his and Bella's room. He had finally mastered the killing curse, and, because of that, he was about to take up his first solo mission, and he could hardly wait. Of course it meant he would have to leave Bella for however long it would take but he could still hardly wait.

Turning the corner he frowned slightly when he saw Lucius Malfoy staring inside with a look of either absolute shock, or absolute horror, possibly a mixture of the two. He saw soon enough, however what had affected him so much.

Inside the room he shared with Bella it looked as if a bomb had gone off, or a five-year old child has decided to have some fun whilst he had been gone. Without realising, his jaw dropped open in an expression identical to that of Lucius's when he saw both Bella and Narcissa, both of whom appeared to be asleep at opposite sides of the room.

To say they had both seen better days would have been an understatement. Bella's hair, which, fortunately, was no longer anywhere near as platinum blond as it had been, was a total mess, all tangled, a few loose strands from the ponytail she had had it up in dangling down in front of her eyes, both of which were at varying stages of bruising. Narcissa, on the other hand, wasn't much better off. Her hair was, if possible, even messier than Bella's, and whilst she only had one black eye (which looked like it was going to be a real shiner) her top lip was split and was bleeding and she had a bruise appearing on her cheek that looked like a hand print, suspiciously similar in size to Bellatrix's.

Harry chanced a looked at Lucius, and their eyes met for a second, before they both nodded and left, an unspoken agreement between the two of them forming not to mention what they guessed to have happened, whether it be the truth or just something their imagination's had cooked up.

In the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore sighed with his head in his hands. It was the start of the new school year, but so much had changed over the summer it was unbelievable. Not only had Minister Fudge, the fool of an excuse for a man, had Harry Potter, the sole hope of the wizarding world, arrested and placed in Azkaban, but Harry had joined Voldemort. It still could be worse though, he knew it could. Fortunately Harry's defection had not caused the widespread panic amongst most of the wizarding population as Voldemort had doubtlessly been hoping for, but rather a few mixed reactions.

There was, of course, a minor panic from a few, and some mild hysteria from those who were amongst Harry's friend's, but on the whole the wizarding world had turned its back on their hero, most saying that they knew that he was no good, and that they had suspected him all along. There was also a few, a very scattered few, who had rejoiced at the news, all of whom were obviously either supporters of the Dark Lord's cause or actual Death Eaters. Either way they were happy.

Dumbledore slammed his fist down on his desk, his blue eyes losing their infamous twinkle and filling with anger. Hypocrites! The wizarding world was full of hypocrites who only believed what they read in the newspaper, which was nearly never accurate or truthful! Bloody hypocrites!

Dumbledore's anger quickly past, and was soon replaced with a feeling of guilt and self-blame, very similar to what he had felt when he had first heard that young Tom Riddle had become the person the world now knew as Lord Voldemort. He could have stopped this! He knew he could have! He could have prevented both of them, both of the two most promising young students he had ever met, from turning to the dark.

_But you didn't_, a niggling little voice said at the back of his mind, and he instantly knew it was right. He could have prevented them both from turning, simply by stopping them both from growing up in the home that they had, or by simply stepping in when he could have prevented Harry from going to Azkaban, or he could have prevented Tom from releasing the basilisk, saving at least one life in the process. _But you didn't._

There was so much he could have done, so many what ifs that he didn't think he could cope. But he knew he must. And so he would. He would try to lead the Light into victory and banish the Darkness. For a while at least. They may have lost their one shot at winning, but that was no reason to give up.

**A/N: **So what do you think? Not bad, considering I was so stuck on how to start this chapter. Plus this chapter's helped me to think in detail more about a plot (okay, so it's currently a half-baked idea that may never work, but it's worth a try). And I got it out relatively quickly, in only about an hour in total writing time (all at once too).

**SiLvErFaTeD: **Thanks!

**Rock and Sarcasm: **Okay!

**The Vampire Story Hunter: **::giggles::

**Kage Mirai: **Was this as good?

**Slydawn: **Um, right…

**SerpentClara: **Well she's slightly insane, of course she's gonna be cheerful when an oppressive Voldemort's about.

**SiriusRulz14: **Thank you!

**S: **Okay!

**Amscray: **Okay, for one, Narcissa and Lucius have always been kind of crazy in my opinion. Two, they could be, but I believe that since pure bloods are often forced into arranged marriages then they don't know the real reaosn of romance and since Harry's only ever been on one date in the books he doesn't exactly either. And three, good point.

**jeangab057: **Soon, hopefully.

**Be0t: **Is it?

**Krissy Riddle: **I'm not too sure yet, I just wanted to get rid of him.

**dark angel of fate: **True.

**Shadowface: **This soon enough?

**Ryua Malfoy: **Of course it's supposed to happen! The Dark Side is just so cool!

**Kirkalicious: **Um… I'd rather not.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay with this chapter, but I was forced to go on holiday with my family (which was hell, by the well) and then when I came back I accidentally deleted the file for this off of the floppy disk I use, so I couldn't upload. Yes, don't tell me I'm an idiot. I already know. I even spent a couple of hours searching through the disk for it, so if that isn't idiocy, I don't know what it. Anywayz, onto the fic, which I think I have improved on at the start from what I had before.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, and you would know if I did.

**Chapter six**

Harry jumped slightly as some leaves rustled overhead, but took no further notice. It would take him forever to get through the forest, past all of the trees and wildlife, if he checked out every little thing that made a slight noise. Most of it would probably just be caused by the wind anyway.

He jumped again as some more leaves rustled, this time just behind as he walked along, his feet dragging ever so slightly along the ground, but, again, he heeded it no further. It was just the wind; he reassured himself, just the wind...

He knew he was jumpy, but he felt he had a good reason to be. Should his mission, which he was already a week into, go wrong then he would be punished pretty harshly by the Dark Lord for such a failure. However, if it were to be a total success then he would, in order to complete everything, he would be faced with, well, he'd rather not think of it. But not only that, but there was a large chance that he could betray the Dark Lord with such a mission, when he would see the people he once thought of as his friends. He just hoped he would come through it.

But that wasn't the sole reason behind his nervousness, though it certainly added to it. No, the main reason behind it was how close he was to Hogwarts, being not too far from the closest edge to Hogwarts of the Forbidden Forest. He was so close to succeeding that he could practically taste it, reach out and touch, yet still it was just out of his reach. But not for long.

Harry stiffened, all of the muscles in his body tensing as he heard a stick crack underfoot from somewhere to the left of him. The wind couldn't do that. Only something alive could do that.

Keeping perfectly still, Harry waited about a minute before moving again. It was probably his imagination. Yes, that was about right. Nothing happened, all in his head, just his imagination. It had to be.

He took a deep breath to try and stop himself from jumping five feet in the air at the slightest of sounds and to also rid himself of the feeling that he was being watched and followed, and carried on walking through, getting closer and closer with each step, brushing past some low hanging branches, climbing over a few fallen logs, old, dead leaves crunching under his feet with each step.

He carried on walking like this for a few minutes, the trees thinning out the further he walked, the little sound that there had been previously leaving him along with the trees until it was so near silent that it was practically deafening. It was quiet. Very quiet.

Again there was a some twigs snapping, some leaves rustling, and an odd clicking sound, and this time, as the amount of noise seemed to be coming from several places at once, he stopped and looked around. He froze as he saw hundreds of pairs of eyes staring down at him.

Suddenly they pounced.

* * *

Hagrid peered out of a window in his hut towards the forbidden forest as he heard a commotion coming from the trees, not too far away. He was shocked to see a figured stumble out of them and collapse, a fair few acromantulas following him, but stopping just before the forest edge.

He scowled, grabbed his crossbow, and opened the door.

"C'mon Fang," he said, gesturing to the bloodhound next to the door, which quickly covered its head with its paws, whimpering quietly. "Yer bloody great coward," he added, slamming the door closed behind him as he rushed over to the young figure that was becoming more and more familiar with each and every of his huge strides.

* * *

Harry groaned as he awoke and opened his eyes slowly, fully expecting to have to shut them again from the bright white walls and ceilings of Hogwarts' Infirmary. He didn't, however, as soon as he opened them he saw that it was still dark out, a single beam of moonlight cascading across the floor.

A few of the candles flickered as a draft came through one of the open windows. Harry smirked as he saw it. Obviously Dumbledore was ever dumber than he had thought if he hadn't thought to at least closed the windows, never mind lock them.

He tried to sit up, but, on the discovery that he couldn't, he looked down to see that he was strapped to the bed at his wrists, shoulders waist and ankles. It was almost as if they didn't want him to escape.

* * *

The same child that had appeared in Capo Rizzuto only weeks earlier now appeared again, this time in the small town seaside Otranto at around one in the afternoon. He rested his hand on the wall as he stopped. It was warm out, even for the time of day, but the old brickwork was still cool, surprisingly considering that most other things in the town were baked already in the midday sun. Most would consider it strange, but not him. He could feel the magic pouring off of it unlike anything almost anything he had felt before.

The child smirked, and walked around the outside of the building, his hand running along the wall until he found a gate with a plaque on it which read: 'La Caldaia Arrugginita', and he knew it immediately to be a wizards' pub. No muggle would come up with a name like that for a public house. After all, it meant the Rusty Kettle, and the Wizards' already had the Leaky Cauldron in England and Le repas de l'horloge, or The Clock's Meal in France. And not to mention the very magic which seemed to be pouring out from the stonework. It could hardly be anything less than a wizards' establishment.

The boy chuckled quietly to himself. Under normal circumstances the only buildings which would leak magical energy would be magical schools due to all of the wards and spells placed on them to keep the occupants within them safe. But these were, by no means, ordinary circumstances.

The change was coming. He could tell.

* * *

Voldemort smiled cruelly as he pressed down harshly of a whimpering Wormtail's Dark Mark, summoning all of his Death Eaters at once.

He allowed an evil sneer to creep onto his face as he watched his Death Eaters crawl up to him on their knees one by one and kiss the hem of his robes, before crawling backwards to their own spot in the circle, leaving no space empty, except one which he had known would be empty anyway, proving that all Death Eaters were there that should have been.

Each of the Death Eaters served him for their own reasons. Some had been brought up to believe in his goals, whilst others were there to keep themselves alive, having only taken the Dark Mark when they had been faced with the choice between death and servitude. Others still took the Dark Mark to protect those they held dear, such as their friends and families. But whatever the original reason each of them for joining was, there would be no backing out for them. Ever.

"My Death Eaters," Voldemort began, staring around at them, the same cruel smile that always promised torture for someone on his face for all to see. "We are at the start of a new era..."

* * *

Harry awoke from the fitful sleep he had managed to fall into at approximately three a.m. the moment his mark started to burn, willing him to answer it's master's call, causing him to screw his face in an attempt to block out the pain it was causing him.

He had known that the Dark Lord would call at least one meeting during his mission. It had been inevitable. The Dark Lord called a meeting at least once a month on average, and his mission, he knew, would be likely to last about two months. He just hadn't expected it in the middle of the night.

Harry closed his eyes and swallowed, waiting for the pain to pass, which it should as soon the Dark Lord began to speak at the meeting, or, though it wasn't possible for him at that moment, when the bearer of the Dark Mark arrived at the meeting.

He felt his heart rate increase, along with his breathing as the pain in his arm increased, along with his attempts to ignore it. It would always do that. The pain would always increase if the mark wasn't responded to, regardless of whether whoever had it wasn't currently on a mission.

Harry sighed with relief as he finally felt the burning in his arm receding, it gradually fading until it was no longer noticeable. Finally it was gone.

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay, everyone! But like I said, I was on holiday with my family for a week, and then the file got deleted, but this is loads better than the original bit that I had in my opinion, and longer too. And I got quite a few ideas for it, so don't complain too much.

**Be0t: **Thanks! It's just a whole lot easier for me to actually portray people as, well, people.

**Krissy Riddle: **Here's the update!

**Amscray: **The High Lord of Hinkypunks and his wife? Well, I can't say I've ever heard of someone being called _that _before.

**Hazardous: **Wouldn't you just love to know that?

**The Vampire Story Hunter: **How evil is this evil idea, and what is it? Then we'll see if anyone accepts it.

**Uten: **Melodramatic? MELO-BLOODY-DRAMATIC?! Oh well, I can live with that.

**Kage Mirai: **Of course you liked it! Don't really know why, but of course you did!

**SiriusRulz14: **Well, here's the start of the mission.

**NatalieJ: **Thanks! Here's the update!

**jeangab057: **Teeheehee! Wars are fun!

**DemonicPrinceMockler: **As fun as I think it would be to stop writing Powers of Darkness, I'm not going to. There's too much plot to resolve in it.

**Topsta: **No torture yet. But hopefully soon.

**Ryua Malfoy: **So could I. I just described what I saw.

**fireprincess804: **I intend to.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, but I swear this chapter had it in for me (it gave me so many troubles I almost considered deleting the entire story, but didn't,) and I refused to post it until I was happy with it, which I am still not fully.****

**Disclaimer: **Me no owny!****

**Chapter seven**

Harry groaned as he looked out of the window of the cell he had been placed in Azkaban. It was the same one as the last time, he was sure. It had the exact same number of stones in it which made up the walls, floor and ceiling. It had the same view too. A short stretch of sea, a sheer cliff face the miles of fields. Nothing special, considering the fact that the sky was currently covered in dark grey clouds.

He had been brought to Azkaban approximately three weeks ago, and had been captured after being chased out of the forest by the acromantulas a week before that. After _trying_ to question him on what he had been thinking when he had joined up with the Dark Lord, and whether or not he would consider re-joining them, Fudge had turned up, arrested him and placed him in Azkaban, this time without even so much as a trial.

During the week he had been at Hogwarts, however, and in the short amount of time before he had been captured, he had completed his mission, one that would be very important for the Dark Lord's conquest. He was just amazed he had been asked about it.

Harry sighed and slowly slid down the wall. He had completed his mission the moment they had taken him from Hogwarts the Azkaban. He had found out the information the Dark Lord and required, and now he was just waiting.

There was a squawk above him head, and he saw a jet black raven with an envelope attached to its leg. Harry smirked. This was what he had been waiting for.__

_My servant, _The letter read in spidery script.__

_I have received word that you have been placed in Azkaban once again. I will take this as a sign that you have completed your mission. Azkaban will fall._

That was it, nothing more, nothing less. It didn't need anymore. It was simple enough to tell who it was from. Only the Dark Lord would address someone as his servant, and only the Dark Lord would send a raven to deliver a message to someone in Azkaban.

Harry anxiously paced around his cell, every so often looking out of the small window. He knew they would be coming soon. Just a matter of minutes ago, probably no more than half an hour prior, a meeting had been called. Whilst the meeting was probably still going on, it still wouldn't be long until they came.

From what he knew, he was certain there was at least ten other Death Eaters in the prison, though they were mainly among the lesser known and less loyal, amongst those that had managed to bluff their way out of Azkaban at the Dark Lord's downfall the first time around. All of them had come in since he had arrived. Just earlier that day one of them, Terence Higgs, who had been Slytherin's seeker back when he had been a first year at Hogwarts and currently occupied a cell opposite him, had asked him what the raven had been about. Harry hadn't been able to answer though, as a guard walked passed at that particular moment.

Time seemed to be passing slowly, so slowly he could barely stand it. He was so close to freedom he could practically taste it, yet still it was too far away. It was so close...

Finally, after pacing around the cell a couple more time, he lay back against a wall and hugged his knees. The place was getting too much to him, even though there were no dementors there. It was just starting to seem as if the room was... shrinking. Any normal person might have put it down to claustrophobia, but after living in a cupboard for ten years, he doubted he was claustrophobic. Maybe it was just being cooped up in a cell for weeks with no company and nothing to do. He hoped so at least.

****

**_BANG!!!_**

The noise resounded through the prison, and he knew it had begun. For the third time in history Azkaban had been broken into.

**(A/N:** Shall I leave it here? Nah! I'm not that cruel! I think...

Death Eaters poured into the Azkaban, the majority anxious to prove his or, in the odd one or two cases, herself to the Dark Lord as a chance to progress up through the Death Eater ranks. Bella was one of those not anxious to prove anything to the Dark Lord. All she wanted was Harry.

It was ironic, really, if she thought about it. Only a matter of a couple of months earlier she had killed her muggle-loving blood-traitor Gryffindor cousin, and now she was sleeping with his Godson, his best friends only son, and currently one of the only two Gryffindor Death Eaters.

A smirk came to her lips as she shot off an Avada at an auror, who was enveloped by the green light and instantly dropped dead. She didn't have time to think about the irony, or much else. After all, she was in an attack on Azkaban. There was no time for thinking, only for fighting and freeing their fellow Death Eaters.

Somewhere near the centre of one of the lower levels in Great Britain's Ministry of Magic Minister Cornelius Fudge reached out one shaky hand for a glass of water which stood on his desk and dropped in a couple of drops of a calming potion, then drank it down in about three gulps. It may have watered it down, diluting it, but no one, no matter how used to calming potions they were, could stand the concentrated version of that particular potion. It would reduce their heart rate, therefore calming the person it was administered to like all calming potions did, so much that they would, eventually, did from heart failure.

He could not believe it was happening again. The third time in a year, for the third time ever, Azkaban had been broken into. The first time he hadn't know what to think until months later when he had been forced to admit the truth about the Dark Lord. The second time he had started to worry immensely about the safety of the wizarding populace (not to mention his position). Now... he wasn't sure what to do. He could really only see one way out, but he wasn't sure if that was the road to take.

He had known there was an attack taking place on the wizard prison. He had sent extra Aurors to try and sort out the problem, but it had been to no avail. All but three Aurors had managed to escape with their lives, all of which were still in so much shock from what they had seen they had all been unable talk about what the had seen. There was no need to. He knew Azkaban had fallen for good, and there was no chance of the Prison being rebuilt, as it indeed needed to be if there was ever to be any hope for it to be as it had before.

He had received a photograph, similar to a muggle Polaroid with the exception that it was moving, only a matter of ten minutes earlier. It was of an old, burning building out at sea with several figures running around it on its small island. There was no mistaking what the building was: Azkaban.

Picking up the bottle that contained his potion, he read the label. '_Figswallop Calming Potion - Warning; Concentrated dose may have adverse affect resulting in drowsiness, addiction, death, etc.__ Dilute to taste' _He chuckled lightly at the last bit, the small, diluted amount of potion he had taking effect. _'Dilute to taste.'_ What a weird thing to put on a potion bottle. Some things he could imagine it being placed on, but on a warning label for a potion.

It seemed so tempting, just to take a swig of the potion, to end his trouble rather than ride out the war, hoping that they would in and he would still stay in office. Just one swig, one gulp, one mouthful of the potion would be more than enough to end it all... but could he do it? That was the question.

He glanced down at the files on his desk, reports on various things from many of the departments. They were stacked pretty high and the majority were related to the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters in some way, no matter how remote. The future looked bleak, but he wouldn't be around to see it.

Uncorking the phial for the second time that night, Fudge put the potion to his lips and threw his head back, drinking down the potion. He drank it all.

A content smile came to his face and his arm fell down as his heart stopped, the potion immediately taking effect from such a large amount of the concentrated dose. The bottle rolled out of Fudge's hand and slowly towards the door, until it clinked against the wall. And that was how Fudge's office remained until he was found by young Percy Weasley coming in to check up on something with his employer only a few minutes later.

**A/N: **::cackles:: Dead! Fudge's dead! I've wanted to do that for years! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so happy! Okay, so I'm not exactly ecstatic with the beginning... more like disgusted with it, but from where Bella comes in and the whole Fudge scene I'm happy! More than happy, actually! Happy happy happy! Oh so happy! And no, I am not high or anything disturbing like that. Just happy! Teeheehee!

**Kage Mirai: **Well, here it is.

**Ranchan17: **Simple, it was about helping with the Voldemort's conquest.

**mellowyellow36: **Lol! Wrong! They didn't talk to him! Or at least not in the chapter.

**Amscray: **LMAO! He definitely deserves the title of High Lord of Hinkypunks!

**The Vampire Story Hunter: **I'm supposed to be explaining things?

**Topsta: **Sorry, the professor's are still there and alive… for now. But I've suddenly got the perfect scene in my mind to get rid of one. I literally got it just now.

**jeangab057: **Yup, but not captured any longer.

**Krissy Riddle: **Well, the second one was most accurate. And what's changing is… Well, I'm not too sure of an answer to that that wouldn't sound too cheesy, corny or cliché.

**Ryua Malfoy: **The eyes were acromantulas... y'know... giant spiders like Aragog?

**SiriusRulz14: **::chuckles:: Patience is a virtue.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait. I had trouble with a certain fic ::glares at original Powers of Darkness:: And I was also faced with the creature from hell (no, not school or a teacher, a horrible orange spider). And my newly acquired muse (one which has only just found me) called Dorito has been annoying the hell outta me. ::glares at Elvin God:: I have no idea why.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Chapter 8**

Snape's eyes darted in nervousness. It had been three days since the attack on Azkaban, and he knew that Potter would have given the Dark Lord any information he had gathered during his mission, most of which would set the Order back a good distance in the war. But that wasn't why he was nervous. He was nervous because of some information that Potter may have given the Dark Lord that could be possibly harmful to his health.

All of the Death Eaters were there. Even Potter and Pettigrew, the two traitors to the Light. Before Potter had joined up he had used to wonder why he himself had joined the light, and all he had to do was look at the rat to tell. Now all he had to do was think about the devastation that Potter had caused simply by accepting the Dark Mark. It was despicable.

"Severus," Voldemort hissed out, breaking Snape out of his thoughts. Slowly he stepped forwards and bowed before the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, is there something you require of me?" he said, his voice full of forced respect.

"Tell me, Severus, why were you not at the attack on Azkaban?"

"Master, the Old Fool had called a meeting for the entire faculty at the school. I could not leave without arousing suspicion."

He hoped Voldemort believed that. If he didn't he would be six feet under in no time.

"Is that so?" Voldemort hissed again. "Potter, come forwards."

At this Snape really started to feel nerves. If the Dark Lord believed something it was near impossible to persuade him otherwise without convincing him that it was true.

"My Lord?" Potter said after bowing.

"Tell me what you found out on your mission Potter concerning our dear Potion's master here."

"Of course my Lord, I discovered that Snape is the one responsible for the sabotage of so many of your plans. He has betrayed you, my Lord, betrayed you to Dumbledore."

Snape's mouth went dry and what little colour had been on his pallid face before vanished.

"So Severus," the Dark Lord said, a cruel smile playing across his face. "Perhaps you could explain?"

He gulped, and two words came instantly to his mind: 'Oh shit'.

The next day a small article appeared in the Daily Prophet on page fifteen. All of the pages before that were all tied up with the destruction of Azkaban and the Minister's death still.

_Today,_ the article read,_ the wizarding world is saddened to hear of the death of one Severus Snape, the last of a line of purebloods. Snape was aged thirty-six years, and was working as Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Snape was also an integral part of the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, being a spy against the Dark Lord._

_Snape was discovered in the early hours of the morning, hanging by his neck, which had a noose around it, atop the flagpole of the Diagon Alley branch of Gringotts. Hours later St Mungo's was able to confirm that Snape had died of the killing curse, as was evident by the expression on his face, after having to endure hours of torture in various forms, including spells, potions and several types of muggle torture. The world will sorely miss the man who gave his live to help prevent Voldemort's victory in the up and coming war._

Several days after it was published the new minister of magic would be announced. So far, despite everything that had happened, every member of the wizarding public of England over the age of seventeen that wasn't a known Death Eater had voted on whom they wanted as minister.

There had been ten candidates, but only two that were actual contenders for the position. One of those was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, the other a Death Eater. The Order Member was promising a great deal of things, many unachievable, whilst the Death Eater was promising things that would be possible, just not in the way people would expect (like he had promised that the war against the Dark Lord would end during the time he became minister). So far most people were voting for the Death Eater, which was a good sign, unless the Order member was to get a sudden number of votes. Other wise victory would be theirs.

However, this had little bearing on what a certain Boy-Who-Lived was doing, deep inside the Dark Lord's library. Oh no, it would barely affect him at all.

**A/N:** I hate this chapter. And it's all Dorito's fault! ::glares at muse:: Oh well, at least I'm getting a plot in now. And I killed the traitor. Next chapter: A new minister and Voldemort uses the information Harry obtained! But for now... Yay! Over 100 hundred reviews! Yayness!

**Kage Mirai:** Not a Fudge fan then?

**mellowyellow36:** I write Bella cool for only one reason: she is cool!

**jeangab057:** Again, another Fudge-hater.

**MMockler4Tonks:** I could say the same thing to you mate.

**HAZZAGRIFF:** Thanks!

**Marvin the Depressed Robot(42:** Do you really? Quite a lot of people do. But then others prefer the original to this. It's confusing.

**SiriusRulz14:** You didn't get the interrogation because... ::quickly checks list of excuses:: I plan flashbacks and/or dreams!

**Uten:** Yeah, it is a pity about the lack of NC-17 HarryBella stories. Unfortunately I've never written anything that's rated above PG-13 (unless I've accidentally gone into R without realising, which I seriously doubt) so there's not gonna be any NC-17 scene from me for a good while (give me, let's say, 2 or 3 years, then maybe).

**Princess keah:** Do I really? Well, that's not good. I like sounding unique, not like someone else, but I suppose it could be worse. I could sound like Fudge.

**Amscray:** O.O Looooooong review! Well, for me to get at least. Harry's mission was to gather information for an attack. And no, not at this point. And... and... and... YOU'RE STANDING UP FOR FUDGE! Sorry, it's just a bit of a shock. I've never seen anyone stand up for Fudge. Whilst he may have been in a difficult situation, he could have at least taken some precautions, just in case the situation turned out to be true. But the Narcissa and Bella at a rock concert idea is funny. Very funny.

**Rock and Sarcasm:** Yet another Fudge Hater. Why are there so many? I mean besides the obvious reasons.

**Bahzad:** Thank ye!

**Heaven's Reaper:** Okies!

**Surarrin:** I know who you feel. My 'mental stability' goes all the time.

**The Vampire Story Hunter:** No, I lost track of it a while back.

**Topsta:** I know, it is a pity I didn't torture him, but... um... Yeah!

**Ryua Malfoy:** Well did you expect me to make Fudge ::shudders:: brave?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Fun chapter, this. I almost wish it was next chapter though, because then is where all the real bloodshed shall begin. Oh well, this chapter is introducing the plot in a slightly better way.

**Disclaimer: **When have I ever said I own Harry Potter?

**Chapter 9**

Harry watched as Bella tossed and turned in her sleep, obviously caught in some nightmare. He was half considering waking her, but, not knowing how serious the nightmare was, he didn't want too risk it. Some times, when woken from a nightmare, it only made it worse.

"No, please," Bella muttered, and tossed against. "Please don't hurt me."

Harry gulped at that. In his experience, whenever someone muttered 'please don't hurt me' whilst a sleep it usually had something to do with a terrible memory - but what had been so painful in her past? He knew that her life with Rodulphus (he didn't quite know how her former husband had died, only that it had been quite gruesome) had been far from wonderful, but he also knew Rodulphus hadn't beat his wife, preferring to take his anger out on unsuspecting muggles.

He also knew that ever since she had become a Death Eater she had only been in trouble once or twice with the Dark Lord, and, as it always was, it was for something she deserved, so that only really left her childhood.

Thinking about it, he knew very little about Bella's childhood, other than she and her sisters and parents had lived at Grimmauld Place with her aunt, uncle and two cousins (one of which was Sirius) but other than that... Nothing. He knew absolutely nothing, besides what he had heard from Sirius when he had been alive.

Harry smiled at that thought. It didn't hurt to think about Sirius being dead anymore, or even to talk about the convict at all. He never would have thought it possible when he had first died, but then, he had also not thought it possible that he would be amongst the Dark Lord's inner circle of Death Eaters, having fully betrayed the Light and Dumbledore (here Harry smirked) by telling the Dark Lord who the only known spy was in the circle; Snape. It was funny how things could change in such a short period of time.

Bella whimpered one last time, and tossed a couple more, then relaxed falling into a deep sleep. Harry let an ugly expression which wasn't quite identifiable come onto his face. Now he could be sure he wouldn't be disturbed in his self-taught occlumency. So far he had, in the few days since had had returned from Azkaban, already advanced considerably compared to what Snape had tried to teach him the year before.

During Harry's second stretch in Azkaban he had started to realise a few thoughts (which he had managed to hide from the Dark Lord upon his rescue). The main thing was the prophecy. It said that either he or the Dark Lord would have to kill the other in order for survival, and that nothing could kill else could kill the other until the one of them died. Basically that was a form of temporary immortality, which explained why the Dark Lord had not killed him when he had hold him about the prophecy. But it also made him see something.

Destiny was important. It was his destiny to kill or be killed by Voldemort, and, by Merlin, he wasn't going to be killed, which only left one option: to kill. And that was what he was planning to do - in a while of course. It would be a good idea to wait for things to pan out slightly more before he actually did. And so Harry Potter was taking his first step towards completing his destiny: learning occlumency, and then maybe a bit of legilimancy wouldn't hurt.

He couldn't help feeling slightly guilty (guilt happened to be a trait, though his new version of it was slightly more twisted than it had ever been before, he couldn't rid himself of, even though he tried his hardest) at the thought of betraying the one person who had been completely honest with him all the time (except during visions, but that had been fair game) and had taught him all of the Dark Arts he knew now, but it had to be done. As much as he wished it weren't, the fact the Dark Lord had killed his parents was means enough for revenge, even after all he had done for him. He simply could not allow his parents deaths to go unavenged.

He glanced at the clock yawning, and, seeing that it was quite late, Harry hid the books somewhere that no one would think of looking for them in - a bookcase. The thought of hiding books in a bookcase was ridiculous, almost no one would do it because it was so obvious they felt that anyone looking for them would surely look for them there first. However, if you were the one searching for the books, it was unlikely that you would look in the bookcase because you would probably feel it was so obvious no one would be stupid enough to hide them there. It really did amaze Harry how the best obvious hiding places were the places everyone would think to look but immediately dismiss.

In the paper several days later some important news was announced. That was the appointment of a new minister, a result that had greatly displeased the Dark Lord. The new minister was Amelia Bones, a relative of one of the students that had been in Harry's year at Hogwarts, and the changes she made immediately after her appointment displeased the Dark Lord even more.

Her first act was that all Death Eaters that had been accused from the past that were still alive and were walking free due to their innocent verdict were to be tried with Veritaserum if they had not before to determine their guilt.

Her second reform in the system was that each teacher hired at Hogwarts would have to undergo a vigorous check of their records and such (something Harry wished had happened before he had accepted the Dark Mark) and this had annoyed the Dark Lord as it meant that each professor at Dumbledore's school would be better trained, so if they chose to fight against him they would be harder to beat.

Her third and final main change was tighter security around important places such as the ministry and Hogwarts, those being important in Wizarding Britain. This was the final straw to Voldemort. Upon hearing the final piece of the news he had flown into a rage and called a meeting, telling them all to assemble as they were to attack Hogwarts that night, and so tensions were running high.

Failure, they all knew, would have high consequences. It was quite possible that should the attack fail they would be in for a much tougher time with the Dark Lord, and so it was with great relief for certain Death Eaters as they were not put in charge and so would not bear the brunt of the torture for the failure from the Dark Lord, only possibly only a small amount from whoever was in charge of them. Harry was one such Death Eater.

Upon taking a portkey (he really needed to learn to apparate, he was determined to get Bella to teach him sometime) to the assembly point, Harry listened to the orders he was given by on of the Dark Lord's Lieutenants, Lucius in his case, on how they would be attacking. He would be part of the main group who would be in the distraction attack force who would attack head-on from the front gates of the school, whilst other groups would utilise the tunnels from the Shrieking Shack and Honeydukes.

You could practically cut the tension and anxiety in the air with a spoon, never mind a knife, it was so thick. None wanted to fail, all wanted to win, if only to escape what would happen if they didn't. And so, when an orange and black spark was fired up from the Dark Lord's wand, it began.

**A/N:** Well, that's another chapter out, and next chapter is the assault on Hogwarts. Don't worry the fics not over yet, though it may seem like it with what could be the final battle about the take place. That battle is a long, long way off right now.

**HAZZAGRIFF:** You know... you are certainly good at boosting my ego.

**Kage Mirai:** Lol, I just had to kill him off at some point though. It's hard to explain why, but I just had to.

**BalrogMan65:** Actually, I think Dark!Harry is about as difficult for me to write as Good!Noble!Harry, only Good!Noble!Harry is boring, so I rarely write him because of that. And who says Sirius is alive in this fic? I'm sure I didn't, since I'm still in two minds about it.

**Anscray:** You know... you've just brought up some good points. I can see where you're coming from with Percy and Fudge, even if I don't totally agree about it. As for astronomy and the elements, well, that could make a fun fic. I can just imagine a super intelligent muggleborn asking different professors if they would be studying certain things wizards don't know about, and professors telling that student to shut up because the kid is showing them up in front of the rest of the class.

**K,W,G,T,B:** Yay! 8 reviews! Yay! Voldemort did not kill Harry because it meant that he would have not only a powerful servant on his side, but no one could defeat him forever if Harry was kept alive. And I know Fudge's suicide isn't something you read often, nor is Snape's death. I only put them in because I felt this fic was becoming a little... low-death. Still, it works with them dead because they were only minor characters.

**Marvin the Depressed Robot(42:** Great! And... just a thought that's recently occurred to me... have you read The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy?

**VampiricSoul666:** Not good, exactly, nor light. He won't always be a Death Eater, as you can probably guess from this, but he will always be dark.

**Topsta:** Lol, that's what flashbacks are for on the very rare occasions that I use them.

**Ryua Malfoy:** Lol, don't blame me. I had to get rid of him at some point during this fic. It was my way of making sure Harry had fully betrayed the light side and Dumbledore.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** It's really, really funny inventing curses (most of mine are unique with unique effects) if you couldn't tell, though sometimes its hard, so I kinda got some from Ashen Haakon's _Spells & Creatures_.

**Disclaimer: **Don't you think that if I owned Harry Potter I would have the internet in my room?

**Chapter 10**

"_Condolesco!"_ Harry yelled out, jabbing his wand directly towards one of his old professors', McGonagall as they tried to stun him. He watched with satisfaction as she fell to the ground, screaming, clawing at her insides before dropping to the ground, dead with a pool of blood forming around her mouth as Harry moved onto the next person.

All was going well so far. All of the professors had come out to the front of the school once they had realised they were being attacked. The stupid fools hadn't thought it may have been an attack! Ever Dumbledore was there!

"_Consenesco!" _Harry yelled again, and the jade beam hit a seventh year who crumbled to dust in a matter of seconds. "C_uniculosus!"_

Rabbits burst out of this sixth years stomach. It looked painful. It was also hilarious to watch.

Harry through a lot more dark curses at the eldest students on the school, along with the professors, taking on a rhythm. Dodge, duck, attack, kill, dodge, duck, attack, kill.

He cursed out loud as he dodged a millisecond too late and a curse whizzed passed his right ear. He would have to be more careful.

The screams were music to his ears as he heard one of his fellow Death Eaters cast the cruciatus on one of the few lower years that had not yet managed to get inside.

Dodge, duck, attack, kill, dodge, duck, attack, kill. He quickly got into the pattern again, sending more and more curses at the residents of the school.

"_Bubulus!" _Harry heard Ron's voice hissed out, and sickly yellow beam whizzed passed, barely avoiding him. Harry turned to face to redhead, and sneered.

"Well if it isn't the weasel," Harry spat, pleased to see that Draco's old nickname for him still had effect. _"Incendio!"_

Ron swore loudly as his robes caught on fire, and quickly doused them with water from the end of his wand. Fortunately, this gave Harry enough time to send more spells.

"_Aboleo! Dilapido! Accido hallex!"_ he yelled, Ron screamed and fell to his feet, which had grown to twice their size.

"_Ballano!"_ Ron managed to yell out, before falling unconscious. Harry easily side-stepped the grey ball flying towards him and looked around. It wasn't going to well. They may have been winning but... too many Death Eaters were down. Any minute now...

"RETREAT!" he heard Lucius yell. "RETREAT NOW!"

**A/N:** ::Runs and hides:: DON'T SHOOT! You have no idea how badly I hate that this chapter turned out _so_ short, but I tried! I swear I did! And I wrote you a battle scene! I _hate_ writing battle scenes! So you should be glad you got that! But please! DON'T SHOOT! I swear I'll make next chapter like 2000 words longer! That should more than make up for this! ::sits waiting nervously for flames to start piling in::

**Blackhand/Exzlayer:** Thanks!

**Kage Mirai:** Yeah, it's real hard, so hard it's not fair.

**HAZZAGRIFF:** Lol, okay, so not only do you boost my ego, but you also make me laugh.

**Topsta:** Was it really? Now that's interesting.

**mellowyellow36:** Good to know it's getting good.

**jeangab057:** Wouldn't you like to know? Wouldn't _I_ like to know!

**Silverscale:** So... do you have anything against the gay and bi, or is it that you just don't like reading anything with such relationships?

**Ryua Malfoy: **Lol, write a dark version! Write a dark version! Ignore the light! Darkness is ten times better!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Well, it's been ages since the last update, but I've been piled up with school work, and I've been redecorating my room. Oh well. Here's the next chapter, and, as promised, it's at least 2000 words longer than the last, making it at least 2300 words long.

**Disclaimer: **My claim of ownership of Harry Potter is the same as my claiming to be Einstein: it doesn't exist, nor is it true.

**Chapter 11**

"_Lucius_," Voldemort hissed angrily, eye twitching, as the blond knelt before him. "Tell me, who gave you an order to retreat?"

Harry watched the blond try unsuccessfully to suppress the shudders at the thought of what would happen to him. The Dark Lord was unpredictable and harsh in his punishments, all of his ways of torture guaranteed to prevent failure a second time. And if they didn't... well, there was always the option of death.

"N-no one, My Lord," Lucius stuttered out, his nervousness painfully evident in his voice.

"Then tell me," Voldemort hissed, eyes narrowed in rage. "Why did you call one?"

It appeared that at this point Lucius simply stopped trying to control the shivers that were occurring due to his fear of what would happen, or maybe he was, they simply increased so much he couldn't keep them down. Either way, Harry knew that he must be terrified. He had learnt over the past few... however long he had been a Death, he wasn't quite sure, that no Malfoy would show their fear unless they were one hundred percent terrified, and even then it was rare. He had known about part of it before, of course, but now he knew it for certain.

"I-I-I-"

"_Crucio!_ Because of your _incompetence_ we failed in the attack! Because you called a retreat too soon and without orders, the distraction was not long enough for entrance to Hogwarts to be gained!" Voldemort finally lifted the curse, and Lucius still lay twitching on the floor from the after-effects of the curse. "Take him to the dungeons, I will deal with him later."

The two Death Eaters bowed and left, soon followed by the rest of their colleges, having all been dismissed by the Dark Lord. Harry just about got to the door when...

"Potter, stay behind."

Over at Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore surveyed the damage that had occurred, along with the loses. Parts of the school were badly damaged, and Hagrid's cabin was burnt to the ground. The Gryffindor tower was without it's roof and two of the secret passages into the school that were known had caved in in the assault. But that didn't matter. Those were all damages that could be fixed. What else had been lost could not.

A grand total of seventy, five of those being professors, had lost their lives directly in the attack, having volunteer to help fight off the Death Eaters, and another fifteen had been killed when the roof fell in on the Gryffindor tower.

Dumbledore could hardly believe it had happened. Jut the next day Madam Bones, or rather Minister Bones, as she was now called, would have upped the defences around the school. If only Voldemort had attacked one day - just one day - later so many of the casualties could have been avoided! But no, he had to chose the day before, causing far more set backs, far more deaths, than there could have been.

"Professor?" asked Hermione quietly,. She was one of the fortunate ones. Though she had participated in trying to stop the Death Eaters, she had not been harmed, fortunately. "Professor, are you alright?"

Dumbledore turned sadly and gave her a grim smile, all twinkle gone from his eyes.

"I will be fine, Miss Granger, however, I fear the same can not be said for many other."

Hermione went silent at the professor's words. Never had she seen anyone look so glum, so down, not even when he had been forced by the governors to leave the school in her second year (though of course, she had been in the Infirmary, petrified, at the time). Never before had she seen Dumbledore's blue eyes without their twinkle. It didn't seem right.

Of course, a lot of things hadn't been right since the end of their fifth year. First off Sirius had been killed by his own cousin (though that had been in the duration of their fifth year, it was still wrong), then Harry had been carted off to Azkaban for using magic during the summer and around muggles, though why he had been sent to Azkaban for such a crime was beyond her. Normally such a thing would simply result in expulsion. After that, though, things had truly started to go so dreadfully wrong.

When Harry had been sent to Azkaban (_the first time_, she reminded herself) half of the wizarding world had thought that he was evil incarnate, the rest holding onto the slim, and now seemingly stupid hope that the Fudge had simply had an incredibly large grudge against Harry and had used that. Whilst it wasn't the best thing to hope abut the person who was supposed to run their country, it was all they could. Then Harry had vanished from Azkaban during a raid.

Hermione herself hadn't thought there and then that it was conclusive proof that Harry had joined Voldemort - why shouldn't Voldemort kidnap Harry to torture him? But since then... her view had changed.

Since the start of the summer a grand total of six professors had died because of Voldemort. Professor Snape had been the first to die, obvious, his cover having been blown - by _Harry_ no less - that he was a spy. The other five - McGonagall, Trelawney (Hermione, as harsh as it seemed, had trouble feeling upset about that), Flitwick, Sprout and Sinistra - had died in the attack that had taken place only that day. It seemed sadly ironic to her that all of the four previous Head of Houses were now dead, along with the most incompetent teacher of the lot and the school's resident star gazer. It was almost like they had deliberately taken them out...

The professors definitely weren't the largest loss, though they would have the widest effect. The students... the number of deaths in the student body was high, unconventionally high. Sixty-five - yes, _sixty-five!_ - killed in actually fighting, fifteen killed because the Gryffindor tower's roof collapsed in on the occupants inside, and countless more wounded. Including Ron.

The redhead still had to come around from his fight with one of the Death Eaters. Hermione was fairly sure it had been either Harry, or a low rank Death Eater, rather than anyone else. If it had been Ron would surely be dead, rather than just unconscious from the number of dark curses that were used on him.

The Dark Curses that she had seen Harry used were certainly different from the conventional ones that Death Eaters used, as far as she knew. Hermione didn't think that she'd ever heard of a Death Eater using a curse on someone that would cause bunny rabbits to burst forth from the victims stomach. It would have almost been comical if it had not been in real life, and would most certainly not have been far out of place in a muggle cartoon.

Hermione sighed. Trust Harry to use the strangest of curses.

Harry approached the Dark Lord's throne with trepidation, and bowed his head in submission and, hopefully, respect.

"You wished to speak with me, My Lord?" Harry said, looking up after a few moments.

"_Yesss,"_ the Dark Lord hissed, switching to parseltongue. "_Nagini, come._"

Harry's brow furrowed the slightest amount at the snake being called in. Only a matter of about two or three years ago Harry had dreamt that the Dark Lord had threatened to feed Harry to the snake. That was about the only detail he could remember at that moment, and soon enough the diamond-patterned snake came out from behind the Dark Lord's chair.

"_What is it master? May I eat the boy yet?"_

"_No Nagini, not unless he displeases me."_

Harry gulped at Voldemort's words, but made no other sound or movement. To do so may cause his death.

"You are a parseltongue, aren't you Potter?" Voldemort said, back to English.

"Yes, My Lord," Harry said quietly, silently wondering what this would have to do with anything.

"That is most... fortunate," Voldemort said. Harry waited for a few moment for the Dark Lord to continue. When he did not Harry spoke.

"My Lord? How is it fortunate?"

Voldemort smirked at Harry, and Harry suddenly felt a sense of impending doom and dread.

"You shall see very soon."

"_No, Father, please! I won't do it again! I swear! Please Father! It will never happen again!" Bella watched helplessly on as her uncle cast various dark and painful spells on a twelve year old Sirius. She and her sisters and her cousin Regulus were being forced to watch when Hogwarts had broken up for the summer holidays._

_Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor that September, which alone was bad enough, but then he had befriended a Potter, a Lupin and a Pettigrew, all three families being known for their muggle-loving status. The family could have lived with a Gryffindor as a relative by blood, though only just, but one who was friends with muggle-lovers... That was simply going too far._

_No doubt that by the time Sirius turned fifteen Sirius would be disowned, possibly disinherited as well. But, until then, he was at his parents, and possibly hers too, mercy, and they would show him next to none._

_Sirius' screams filled the air as he was hit with a particularly agonising curse, and Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa winced whilst Regulus watched on, expressionless. The four of them understood why they were being forced to watch though. It was so they wouldn't even think of trying to befriend muggle-lovers, and probably more than a bit to put them off of becoming Gryffindors if this was the treatment that they were given. It almost certainly would._

"_So," her uncle sneered down at Sirius' shaking form. "You will break off any friendships you have with this Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew?"_

_Sirius looked horror-struck at the thought._

"_B-but I can't! Th-they'll hate me!"_

"_You _will_ break off your friendship with them, or this will look minor compared with what I will do with you, am I understood?"_

"_Yes sir," Sirius muttered, looking away. Bella's uncle sneered once more then left the room. "But I'm not going to stop being friends with them."_

"_Are you insane?" Andromeda hissed, staring at Sirius as if she thought he was. "He will kill you if you don't!"_

_Sirius looked up, his eyes flashing angrily._

"_Then let him," he growled. "I refuse to abandon my friends!"_

"_Why would you risk you life over Gryffindors?" Regulus asked, speaking for the first time._

"_Because-" Sirius began, but was cut off by a cry of 'girls!' from Bella's mother. The three sisters sent sorry looks over their shoulders as they left, and Regulus soon left also, glaring at his older brother in anger._

Bella awoke with a shock to see Harry looking over her with an expression of deep concern on his face.

"What do you want?" she snapped angrily, glaring at him. Nightmares from her past always put her in a bad mood.

"Nothing," he said, looking amused. Obviously it was something.

"I don't believe you," Bella hissed. "So tell me now before I hex you into oblivion!"

"I can't," replied Harry with a small smile.

"And why not?"

"I've been sworn to secrecy," grinned Harry, an expression that had not appeared truly on his face in a while.

"By whom?" Bella growled, trying to ignore the fact that he was obviously enjoying this.

"Ah, but that would be telling."

Screw trying to ignore the fact he was enjoying it, where was her wand?

"Looking for this?" Harry's grin widened ever further as he held up a wand, her wand, after she had been searching for it for a few minutes.

"Give that here," she ground out, barely keeping her voice even.

"Why? So you can hex me into several million pieces, put me back together, and then hex me again?"

"Yes, now give it!"

"Nope!"

Bella glowered at Harry, really wanting to know why he was so cheerful all of a sudden. A few minutes ago he had been concerned about her - and now he was laughing at her! So much for ever having a meaningful relationship with a fellow Death Eater! Bella hated men so much.

"Give... Me... My... Wand!"

"No!"

"Then at least tell me what you want!"

"I already told you I've been sworn to secrecy!"

"Who swore you to secrecy?!"

Harry burst out laughing at this, for a reason unbeknownst to Bella. He was really infuriating her, something which no one had done to such an extent since, well, ever! And it was really pissing her off. About two minutes later Harry stopped laughing and looked straight into her eyes.

"You look beautiful when you're angry," he said, and leaned in to kiss her. Bella relaxed into it, glad she was still lying down on the bed, feeling sure she would have gone weak at the knees at that moment. "And you're even more beautiful right now."

"So what did you want?" asked Bella, blushing like a schoolgirl when confronted with her crush.

"Nothing, you were just tossing and turning a lot. It seemed like you were in the middle of a nightmare," Harry said, preparing himself to run. And run he did, having made the mistake of putting Bella's wand within grasping distance whilst they had been caught in the kiss. She now had it and was sending a lot of colourful curses and hexes his way, including ones that would turn the victim into jelly, cause whoever it hit to think they were a dog for half an hour and one to make whoever was hit by it to say the ransomest things when certain words were said. Unfortunately Harry was hit by the last one of the three mentioned, and then with a silencing spell.

"Serves you right," Bella said when he glowered at her, finally getting up. "You should have answered me in the first place."

**A/N: **So there you have it, 2,326 words of fic. Aren't you proud of me! And it's just out in time for Children in Need as well! For some reason I'm feeling charitable.

**Blackhand/Exzlayer:** Lol, I did! I did! See?!

**Kage Mirai: **Thanks!

**Gohan25:** Well thank you! I've not said I'll kill Ginny as of yet, so I probably won't.

**MMockler4Tonks:** I don't know, I just _despise _them! Good idea though, but I've already got half a plan for this fic (and even a sequel already, if you would believe it).

**HAZZAGRIFF: **Enjoying being an ego-boosting comedian then?

**Trunks2598:** Uh, who did you shoot with them thing? Or do I not want to know?

**Silverscale:** Thanks! And that's okay then.

**Fire Gazer:** Lucius called a retreat without permission, that was basically it.

**Ryua Malfoy:** Man, that is sad. You know what you need? And English to Latin translater on the net, then you can come up with your own curses like I do! Unless you already use one or speak Latin, of course.

**Amscray: **Hey! I have trouble writing fight scenes! At least I attempted it, rather than just skipped over it like I could have done if I really wanted too! And I don't think I mentioned that Harry knew Ron had left his side... if I did, you've found a plot hole, which I can fill with the explaneation that Voldemort has managed to get a spy inside the Order.

**bellatrix-lova:** Yeah, that's fun, isn't it? And now you know what he does!

**JoeMama:** I'm going to completely ignore your review, as it seems a waste of my time.

**RandomnessDotCom:** Thanks! And did you know your penname is a fun website with a lava lamp on it? I've spent ages there just staring at it.


End file.
